


Unicorn hair

by Imoshen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GFY, Gen, Swung by Serafim, this is kind of sad, unicorns are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: She watches.





	Unicorn hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swung by Serafim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821300) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



She watches.

She knew of their connection the moment a thin, pale boy of eleven years touched the wand that held her hair. When he came to the school that autumn, she made sure to look for him.  
He was braver than most, daring to venture into the forest they call Forbidden these days, having forgotten – or wilfully discarded – the knowledge of how to safely walk these paths.  
He did not know them, either, not consciously, but his instincts served him well, and she rewarded him by allowing him to see her and her herd.  
He brought one other, a girl with fiery hair and fiery temper, but there was great affection in her, too, and the potential for great wisdom. She allowed their touch to her skin and her mane, and found happiness in their childish joy.  
She cannot pinpoint exactly what changed. Time, maybe. Time is different for human beings in a way it is not for her kind. His visits became less and less, and though he still stroked her mane, there was no more joy. And then, one day, she knew he had left.  
He returned several turns of the seasons later, smelling of pain and regret. He did not seek her out, but her herd has come to care for him. They found him when he set food into their forest, and gave what comfort they could with their presence and affection.

Now he is facing the evil that rose anew, and he does so with strength and cunning and so alone she aches for him. He should have his herd at his back, but he, too, is a leader and knows that some tasks must be done by the leader alone.  
She stands, and offers comfort, and when she feels his tears soak through her hair to her skin, she hopes it will be enough to carry him through the night and into the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading the scene, and this demanded to be written. All credit goes to deadcatwithaflamethrower for creating this wonderful mare.


End file.
